Drej Supreme Intelligence
The Drej Supreme Intelligence is a faction of energy-based hostile alien species, as well as devoted imperialists looms across the galaxy to hunt and defeat the small faction of space rangers, Cale Tucker's Intergalactic Alliance. It is first born on the edge of the cosmos, and was commanded by Susquehana, the queen of the Drej, and her commanding expert, the Drej Supreme Commander. History Little known about the faction which was created before the attack on Tau-14. A Queen of the Drej, Susquehana which makes her first steps on an unknown planet. It is realized that Susquehana, alongside the Drej were energy-based, and was immortal. An army had established a supreme intelligence, and Alahenena, a planet-destroying battleship was first commissioned. In a suprising event, learning that the Drej had given hatred towards humans on Earth. However, the Drej Queen Susquehana launched an all-out attack against a garrison of space soldiers, and marksmen, thus leading to hurtle across the galaxy. A heroic individual who save the universe known as Cale Tucker, who defeated the Drej, and vanishes into the black hole. In the blackness of the space, Susquehana and her Supreme Commander trapped in a black hole, Alahenena is seemingly destroyed, until her workers will rebuilt it. Susquehana and her army can launch a small-scale assault, seeking revenge against Cale Tucker. Years when the Galactic Republic and the Celestial Federation battles against the Dark Universal Empire in its valiant wake, Susquehana becomes one of the important leaders in the galaxy. As Maximillian Skywalker, leader of the Dark Universal, appointed to her as one of preliminary leaders, alongside Maleficent, and several commanders. For sometimes, the Supreme Intelligence work together to eliminate remaining targets alongside President Snow during the attack on Malastare, Moraband, and Kashyyyk. By the battle ends as Drej Supreme Intelligence, alongside Separatist Alliance, and their villainous organizations forced to retreat after Tetsuo Shima was seemingly destroyed, Susquehana remained hiding. Queen Susquehana and her Supreme Commander still become as major commanding force, alongside Darth Wyyrlok III, Archduke Granite, and several leaders attends here. Maketh Tua gave orders to Drej Supreme Commander, until she agrees before reaching her next stage against Cale Tucker, as Second battle of Tau-14 begins. Reinforcements * Drones - The standard trooper can attack against Human soldiers, they are only used as focus blasters. * Centaurs - Another type of a trooper can use only electrical staffs, as well as blasters. * Spellcasters - A Drej wizard can only use as electrokinetic blasts, hurtle over Human troops in one direct hit. * Officers - A Drej officer can prove negotiate to other individuals, notably a Captain, a General, and a Supreme Commander. They also use a blasters to eliminate them, but instead they were non-action. * Pilots - Drej pilots can aboard fighters, notably Stingers. They also use as a similar tripod known as Tactical Crusaders. Ships and Vehicles * Stinger - A standard fighter can targeted against Human starfighters and frigates. Category:Villains Category:Factions Category:Aliens Category:Organisations